


So what if I'm crazy? The best people are.

by AwesomeAlyssa



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Horses, I dont know what to tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Patrick Hockstetter has a heart?, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Psycho girl, Superpowers, tw: bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAlyssa/pseuds/AwesomeAlyssa
Summary: Alla Denbrough, part of the Bowers gang, Patrick's girlfriend or just girl, who is called psycho by everyone. Expect of Bowers gang or Bill and his friends is eveyrone afraid of her. But is she actually that bad?(This fic is story about my OC, idk how it will go, I just wanted to put my concepts about her into the story)
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Original Character(s)





	So what if I'm crazy? The best people are.

**Author's Note:**

> If u want to know how Alla looks like and what is her personality go here to my tumblr: https://lesbianhockstetter.tumblr.com/  
> You can find all information about her in there. ^^  
> I'll try to put warnings in these authors notes. ^^

**Third person POV**

Alla woke up and rushed into the bathroom. _First school day after summerbreak is probably the hardest._ She told to myself and started to do her makeup. After that she came to her room, selecting her school uniform. _Ugh, which one should I take?_ Alla decided to take her blue-white sailor school uniform and over knee socks. She put her garters on and walked to the kitchen to meet rest of her family. Her two younger brothers was already awake. Georgie was excited to go to school, Bill was excited to meet his friends. Alla wasn't that excited. She was on Bowers gang radar, just because she bullies Beverly and Greta, which guys found attractive. Alla may looks like a good little girl, but deep inside she's rotten, psycho girl who founds violence and blood attractive and aesthetic. That's why she created her own gun, she wants to make pain too. Bill was pretty aware of this, but he knows, that Alla would never hurt his friends expect of Beverly. Sharon and Zack selected to pretend that they don't see, that their daughter is completly psycho, who should go to the therapist.   
  
  
  
**Alla's POV**

I walked to school with my two younger brothers. Georgie was holding my hand.  
  
''Are you excited for school?''   
  
''Yes I'm! I'm going to see all of my friends!'' Georgie squeaked at me. I was kinda jealous, I didn't want to go to school, because of Bowers gang. I know that I'm on their radar, just because I'm bullying girls from school. We stopped at Georgie's school.  
  
''Enjoy your first day at school Georgie, see ya later!'' I said, hugging him. Bill hugged him too and we walked to our school.   
  
''Alla, who is going to be with you in classes, do you have any idea?'' Bill asked me. I honestly didn't know.  
  
''Well I don't know, we will see. I just hope it won't be Bowers gang.'' I said to him. Even in the fact I don't want to be in class with Bowers gang, I'd love to have only Patrick in my class. I had a crush on him and I'm pretty sure he knows it.   
  
''Oh, I see.'' Bill said to me. ''Don't worry Alla, you're strong, even if you get to class with them, you'll beat their asses.''

''You think so? I don't know. Like I have my gun, but I'm girl, they're four boys, they have more strength than I have.'' I said to him, rubbing back of my neck. 

We walked into our school's gym, where principal tells us with whom we will go to class. 

''William Denbrough, Richard Tozier, Edward Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris and Benjamin Hanscom are having classes together!'' Our principal shouted to mic.

''And because we have only five kids in age of 15-17 we've decided to make Alla Denbrough, Henry Bowers, Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss and Reginald Huggins into one class.'' Principal said and I frozed. Bill noticed it. 

''Don't worry Alla, you'll get throught this. I and boys believe in you. Just ignore them. You can always go and talk to us in the breaks and on the lunch.'' Bill patted her arm.

''Now go to your classes, your classteacher will tell you more!'' Principal said and walked away. Great, now suicide isn't that bad. I walked into my class and take my place. Hockstetter sat next to me. Great, karma got me. I lowkey blushed and turned my head away. Well it's kinda good idea to ignore them. 

''Hello there cute stuff, looks like we're in class together this year.'' Patrick told me with grin.

''Yea and I'm so happy, that I have you dumbasses with me.'' I scoffed. 

''You don't have to be agressive Alla, we don't want to hurt you or bully you. Well I guess, we should be friendly to each other, when we make a class this year.'' Victor told me, he was kinda right.

''Actually, you're so great. We saw you dealing with Marsh and Bowie and we wanted to ask you, if you wanna became part of us? We don't mind that you're called psycho and crazy by everyone, you're pretty nice in your own way and we think that you'll be perfect part of our gang. You don't have to bully your bro and his friends, you can focus on your targets.'' Henry told me. I smiled.

''Even tho I firstly hated fact that you're going to be with me, I think that you two are right. We should be friendly to each other and I'd like to be friends with you, but you must respect, that I'm friend with my brothers friends too.'' I told them, putting my hair behind my ear, revealing my hearing-aid. 

''Alla, you're deaf?'' Belch asked, kinda surprised. Boys looked too. _Shit, now they will bully me._ I thought to myself.

''Yes, I'm. It's surprise to you?'' I looked at them, feeling my tears coming to corners of my eyes.

''Kinda yes, but don't worry, we won't make a jokes on this topic. Actually I'm surprised, that you can talk without any problems. It's amazing. Most deaf people uses sign language or have speaking problems, but you don't.'' Henry told me softly.

''Oh that's because I'm not deaf my whole life...I lost my hearing ability in accident, so that's why I can speak good.'' I explained. Boys were still amazed. So was I, the most worst boys in the school are sorry because I'm deaf? Bullshit. But on other side...I know about Henry's problems at home, maybe they really have a heart deep inside of them...  
  
I wonder how this school year will go...

**Later**

''Okay guys, I'll see ya tommorow!'' I waved at them. Walking home I decided to go on my favourite meadow. I sat down, took my book and I started to read. I heard walking.

''Uhm, hello? Who is it?'' I said, but no one responded. _Weird._ Then my heart almost had an attack. I saw pretty black horse.

''Oh, hello friend, how did you get there?'' I told him. 

_Hello Alla, I was looking for you._ He responded to me. I was kinda confused.

''Did you just talked?''

_Yes, only girls like you Alla can hear me. You're soulrider and I'm your soul horse. My name is Westboy, but you can call me Westie. You're probably confused, right? I'm not surprised, If I was you, I'd be probably surprised too, but let me explain it. Soulriders are girls just like you, but they have some pretty cool abilities. First of all, let's talk about your gun. You did it by myself, right? That's your first ability, you understand these technical things and your gun is connected to you. Second thing is telekinesis, you noticed, that when you look at some thing, that it's flying all by itself? If you do then great, you discovered your second ability. Third ability is doing magic, here's your magic wand. You can do any magic trick with it. You can cast something or you can make yourself into something. And the last, but most important ability is riding. You can ride a horse, even that you haven't never sit on it. So...That's probably all._

I was still confused, but I kinda understand it. So I just nodded. 

''Wow, that sounds good. So you're like only mine horse?'' I asked.

_Yes, I'm Alla. Only yours, but your friends can ride me too. So, what are we going to do now?_

''Can I ride you tackless?'' 

_Sure, why not?_

''Then we're going home I guess.'' I sat on his back, holding his mane. I saw Bowers gang. I waved at them and they ran to me. 

''Wow you have a horse? He's so pretty, what is his name? Can I ride him too?'' was most common questions. I just nodded. 

''Okay Patrick, you sure you won't fall?'' I asked him. He nodded. 

''That's amazing having your own horse.'' He said to me.

I walked home after this, going to tell my parents about it. ''Well...You can keep him, if you will take care of him.'' 

I just nodded, casting things for Westie in the garden...


End file.
